User talk:Re11ding
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sanzoku Bandit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 12:41, August 26, 2010 Your welcome and Editing Your Welcome for the fix. :) Also, please make sure you always press the "Source" button in the upper right of the editing window before you change anything. Not doing so messes up the templates. If you want to make it so your editor is always in Source Mode go to Site Forums, Wiki Editing Forums on the Sidebar and it tells you how in four steps. Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 18:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Again Hi, please remember to edit pages in Source mode, either by pressing the button in the upper right of the edit window or by changing your settings as it describes on this page: Change Settings to Always Edit in Source. Thank you, ErinEmeraldflame 19:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gold Values Gold amounts for normal and elite creatures are per creature, not per fight. So if you fight two of the same creature, you divide the amount by two. If you fight three you divide the amount by three. And if you fight different creatures at the same time, you can't use the gold values. (If you fight bosses, the gold value is the total amount you get when fighting the boss by yourself.) So 16-17 is incorrect for the Sokkwi Ripper, it is way too high. ErinEmeraldflame 19:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Odji Sokkwi I made of note of it in the Boss's description and on the discussion page, unfortunately there is not currently a way to change those values using the current code. ErinEmeraldflame 20:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Taskmaster's Polar Cloak Hi, I would prefer for you to learn how to make new pages and edit them yourself :) Here's how you do it: (don't worry, its actually quite easy!) First, go to Creating New Pages on the Wiki How To sidebar. Read the instructions on the page. All the instructions for making the page are in the Making a New Page with an Infobox Template section. Now you just need to pick which template to use from the list at the bottom, since its a Robe, you will use the Template:ItemInfobox/doc which is linked on the page. So now you should have a template copied into a blank page, now you need to fill it in. What each line means is on that template page you copied the template from. For example, you would fill in: :type = Robe :level = 20+ :bhealth = 177 :bdam = 2% (Bonus damage) :bdamsch = Ice (Bonus damage school) :bres = 3% (Bonus resist) :bressch = Any (Bonus resist school) :trade = no (MAKE SURE THIS IS RIGHT, trade and auction are different) :auction = yes (MAKE SURE THIS IS RIGHT, trade and auction are different) :school = Ice (because its Ice School Only) Information that is also needed is where the item comes from? Is it dropped? quest reward? fill in those lines too, for example, if its dropped you put the name of the creature that dropped it on drop1, and the world it is dropped in on the wrldd line. I just noticed we do have the page Taskmaster's Polar Cloak , but there really isn't anything on it, feel free to delete everything there and replace it with your information. I hope this helps, after the first time it should be a piece of cake, thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 19:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice job :) You made the page exactly right. I'm guessing you don't have the drop info then? ErinEmeraldflame 22:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Taskmaster's Polar Cloak continued Its ok, based on the name I looked around and found that its dropped by Taskmaster Djal in Krokotopia. Its nice how the unique items are often named after the boss that drops them. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Adding Hooligan to Hyde Park Creatures Hi, thanks for not editing the Hyde Park Creatures category page. The Category pages automatically make their lists based upon all the other pages that have them listed at the bottom. And the templates automatically make the categories for you when you enter the information on the page. So, for the Hooligan, all I had to do was add "|location2 = Hyde Park" in the template, and it is now listed under Hyde Park Creatures. Thanks for pointing this out:) ErinEmeraldflame 20:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Can't set that sorry Nope, you have to remember to type four tildas at the bottom of every message. :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mutate Magma Man Treasure Card You're right, that card isn't on the wiki (I think its a pretty rare card, which would probably explain why). If you have a picture of it go ahead and make the page if you want. I've almost completed a fancy treasure card template, but its not done yet, Template:TreasureCards is fine for now. ErinEmeraldflame 15:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Forum pages For the Forum page, just edit it and add your message to the bottom like the others, feel free to add your bleeding eyes comment :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Pumpkin Head This page has never claimed to drop the Black Cat Pet, only the treasure card... I just went through its entire history. Baron Mordecai does, and that was confirmed this year. ErinEmeraldflame 01:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Magma Colossus There is such a spell, there is a picture in test realm when fire henchman use it. Happy Halloween!Death Lord 13:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC)